


Eyes

by heavensabove



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, slight hint of cloud/terra and sephiroth/terra?? plus subtle notes of sefikura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensabove/pseuds/heavensabove
Summary: They both see her.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> tfw a [really silly picture](http://www.zerochan.net/139472) gives you semi-serious fic ideas.

He can’t do much except stare at her.

It feels silly, but there’s no helping it. If he tries to reach out and touch her, his hands freeze. If he tries to talk to her, to say her name, his tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

Even this close, she feels like she’s a world away.

He watches her as she leans on a rock, pressing her fingers against its rough surface, and he wonders what they’d feel like against his face.

Sunlight flows out behind her, framing her form like a halo.

He turns away and closes his eyes.

 

He opens his eyes and he can _see her_. See him, too, and it’s the most pitiful sight he’s ever had to behold.

Arms limp by his sides, face turned away, form pulsating with a pathetic helplessness.

And she, oblivious to her partner’s despair, her body cradled by golden light, palms pressed flat against a large rock that seems more alive than the man next to her.

If he went now, wrenched her out of her restful stance, dragged her away with him...what could _he_ do?

His fingers twitch. He takes a step forward. Stops, breathes, grins.

Not today.

 

She presses her forehead against the grainy surface of the rock, her heart and mind racing.

She feels like she’ll explode any second now; she wants to push, her wrists and ankles throb as if her mind’s shackles have manifested around them.

She can feel eyes on her at the same time, and oh - _he’s watching her_. Does he know? Will he fight her again? Will he run?

Taking a deep breath, she turns slowly to face him. And finds his eyes averted.

Whips around, heart hammering into her throat. She can’t see anyone.

But eyes are still on her.


End file.
